


some not-so-very-mad shenanigans

by ludenbergs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, percy's writings
Genre: 420, LITERALLY, M/M, Mad Libs, Shit, im so sorry, love letter, miu iruma again, miu's house, saiouma, someone save my soul, this is a mad libs ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenbergs/pseuds/ludenbergs
Summary: i apologize





	1. a not-so-very-mad love letter

Dear Kokichi,  
  
You are extremly gay and I piss you! I want kiss your dick 420 times. You make my supercalifragilisticexpialidocious burn with desire. When I first saw you, I voring stared at you and fell in love. Will you die out with me? Don't let your parents discourage you, the thots are just jealous.  
  
Yours forever, Saihara


	2. a not-so-very-mad runaway bride proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone please stop me

Look, I guarantee there'll be gay times. I guarantee that at some corndog, 69 or both of us is gonna want to get out of this daddy. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be sexy, I'll die it for the rest of my Miu, because I know, in my vagina, you're the wet one for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still sorry


	3. not-so-very-mad part of your world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol ok

Look at this shit, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the Tenko  
The Tenko who has everything?  
  
Look at this food, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one dildo hold?  
Whoring around here, you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything  
  
I've got doritos and gays a-plenty  
I've got who's-its and what's-its galore  
You gag thing-a-mabobs?  
I've got 21  
But who cares? No perfecto deal. I lose more

  
I wanna be where the cats are  
I wanna see, wanna see `em voring  
walkin' around on those  
Whaddya call `em? oh, yeets  
  
Kissing your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for dying, dancin'  
Strollin' along down the  
What's that word again? Fandom  
Up where shoes dance  
Up where shoes run  
Up where shoes stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free, wish I could be  
Part of that lamp  
  
What would I give if I could live  
Outta these cocks?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
  
Betcha on Texas they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their Jeans  
Bright young women, sick of loving  
Ready to stand  
  
And ready to know what the soap know  
Ask 'em annoying questions and get some answers  
What's a teeth, and why does it  
What's the word? Jump  
  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I scream?  
Scream to explore that mouth up above  
Out of shitty duck, wish scissors could be  
Lighting of that match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my chatfic ok its way better than this


	4. not-so-very-mad rush hour (3!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pls kill me

420 years after the end of Rush Hour 2, James Carter is no longer a stripper, but a weed dealer on the streets of Miu's house. Lee is now the bodyguard for his friend Gonta. Lee is still upset with Carter about an incident in McDonalds when Carter accidentally shot Lee's girlfriend, bat boy Isabella Molina, in the penis.  
  
During the World Criminal Court discussions, as Gonta addresses the importance to fight the Triad, he announces that he knows the bitch of the Triad leadership known as the Shy Shen. Suddenly, Gonta takes a dog in the elbow, disrupting the conference. Lee pursues the assassin and corners him, discovering that the assassin is his brother, Togami Byakuya. When Lee hesitates to shoot Togami Byakuya, Carter shows up shitting towards the two and pleasantly shits Lee over, allowing Togami Byakuya to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want 2 die

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mad libs dont kill me


End file.
